Sailor Eternity
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: This is the story of the guardian of Eternity. She has lived since the dawn of time.
1. The Silver Millenium

The Silver Millenium  
  
'Soon. Very soon,' Sailor Eternity thought to herself and turned away from the windows with her Eternity Staff in hand.   
  
'I must alert the queen.' "Eternity Teleport! Take me to the Queen!"   
  
***  
  
"Your majesty?" Eternity called in the queen's private salon.   
  
"Yes, what is it, Eternity?" Queen Serenity called out.   
  
"There is trouble. Queen Beryl has decided to take the initiative and attack the Moon. I will announce it to the -"   
  
"No! You will not. If it is destiny for us to be attacked, then we will be attacked." Then Queen Serenity's tone gentled. "Besides, they don't know you or about you. We need to keep it that way."   
  
"Yes, majesty," Eternity murmured, then teleported back to the room that was hidden from everything and everyone else.   
  
"Soon," she whispered to herself.   
  
***  
  
Two days later . . .   
  
The attack on the Moon Kingdom had started. Standing in the front line for the Negaverse was the four people who used to love the Scouts. Malachite, Nephlite, Jedite, and Zoicite (Queen Beryl had turned Zoicite into a female, because she was the most reluctant to betray the Scouts).   
  
The first blast came from Jedite.   
  
"Take this, Sailor brats!" he shouted.   
  
Mars might have loved him at one time, but, when he'd turned evil, their love had been torn apart.   
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars screamed.   
  
A circle of magic rings with symbols on them form a circle around her then shout at Jedite. They wounded him bad enough that, after he had killed Mars, he needed to teleport away.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!," a drop and puddle of water appeared at Sailor Mercury's feet and a blast of cold water shot at Zoicite, temporarily freezing her seconds after she killed Mercury.   
  
Their love was not meant to last.   
  
***  
  
"Mars and Mercury are dead," Eternity told Queen Serenity.   
  
"Yes, I know. Where is Serena and Endymion?" the Queen asked sharply.   
  
"On a terrace, just outside the gardens."   
  
***  
  
Just at that moment, Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were killed by the Negaforce, Jupiter was killed by Nephlite and Venus was killed by Malachite. Seconds later, on the terrace, Queen Beryl killed Prince Endymion and Princess Serena.   
  
***  
  
"No! Serena!" The Queen wailed and started to run out of the room. Luna and Artemis were waiting for her in the great hall.   
  
'Well, I'd better go put in my two cents.' Eternity thought to herself and teleported to the battlefield.   
  
***  
  
"Dark Dome Close," Pluto whispered her forbidden attack and was transported to the gates of time just before the attack was established.   
  
"Eternity Blast!" Sailor Eternity called and destroyed a few people and things. She saw Smoke rushing to get to the Queen before she could use the crystal.   
  
"Eternity Teleport! Take me to the home of Sailor Star Fighter," she called and teleported to his planet.   
  
***  
  
"Serena! I will not let it end this way! You will not be made to give up your future. I will sacrifice my kingdom for you, my dearest daughter. In the name of the Moon, you will be free again. Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Serenity shouted.   
  
After the Imperium Silver Crystal shattered into the seven Rainbow Crystals, Queen Serenity's final words were, "Be happy. I will always be in your minds."   
  
***  
  
As the Rainbow Crystals flew to Earth, the six Gemstone Scouts were encased in their personal gems and were held there until the years from 1982-1984, when they would be reborn.   
  
***  
  
On the sun, Queen Serenity's sister, Queen Amber, wept with great sorrow. To ensure that her niece and daughter would know each other during their time on Earth, she slipped the Imperium Sun Stone from around her neck.   
  
"Sunshine! Will you please come in here?" she called to Sunshine, her daughter.   
  
Sunshine came running, wearing an exact copy of the dress Serena wore.   
  
"Yes, Mother," she said.   
  
"I need to give you something," she whispered and dropped the precious stone into Sunshine's hands.   
  
The minute it touched her hands, she disappeared.   
  
The Queen picked up the Stone. "My daughter, I will always love you," she whispered, before sending the Stone to Earth's future.   
  
'Luna will take good care of the locket until Sunshine is ready for it.'   
  
*** 


	2. 1995

1995  
I had been alone for 1,914 years. I was tired of being alone and saving the planet by myself.   
  
Finally, I located the Princess. It was about a week before Luna would appear, so I left her alone.   
  
Through the next four years, Sailor Moon met new friends and allies, like the Outer Scouts, Buffy, and the Night World, of which I am a part of. They met Sailor Sun and Earth, Gemstones, and the Starlights.   
  
Sailor Eternity watched them grow and change. Sailor Moon grew more graceful and beautiful, and more in tune with the Slayer part of her.   
  
"When they need help, I'll be there," she told herself.   
  
  
***  
  
I know its short, but the next part is longer. 


	3. Fall of 1998

Fall of 1998  
  
"I can't believe we're all going to the same college. I mean, this is totally awesome." Lita exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, and I can't believe Serena even passed with honors," Raye teased.  
  
"Hey, I had you guys and Darien to help me." Serena cried.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. We've had another person suddenly add to our dorm room. If I remember correctly, her name is Willow Hannigan, she'll be waiting for us." Sunshine told the others.  
  
They were riding the community bus and, little did they know, their dorm roommate had just transported herself off the bus and into the dorm room.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were at the college. They walked to their rooms and went inside, flopping down on the couches.  
  
"Hello?" A soft melodic voice called from the other room.  
  
Sunshine whispered to her cousin. "That must be her."  
  
Serena didn't answer, but watched in the direction the voice had called from.  
  
A tall and stunning girl came out. She had long, curly red hair and black eyes. In her right hand she held a tall staff. The girl had a gentle smile on her face and a wealth of knowledge in her eyes that surprised Serena.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I took one of the beds in the room on the right, but we should talk about that." Willow said in her soft voice with another gentle smile.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, they had figured out who was to share what rooms. One room had three beds and the other had four. Sunshine and Serena wanted to be together. Willow wanted to be with Amy and Serena. So, Willow had to move her stuff. The others offered to help, but she told them no.  
  
Willow answered them gently, but firmly, her musical voice ringing out.  
  
"No, thank you. It will take me two seconds to move my things. Watch." She says then walks into her room that held her things.  
  
She waves her left hand in front of her things and they disappeared. Just like that. Then she walked over to the other bedroom and waved her hand over one of the beds in the middle and her things appeared in exactly the right places.  
  
Willow goes over to her bed, reaches under it, and takes out a long wooden box. As she lays the staff down on the bed, Sunshine and Serena see some writing on the staff.  
  
They look at each other and know that they will find out soon.  
  
"By the way, there are only six people on this planet* able to open this box. Please do not touch it." Willow said as she picked up the staff. She placed it in the box, closed the lid, then slid the box back under her bed.  
  
She had heard, of course, Sunshine and Serena planning to check the staff out.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, we need to get a better look at that staff." Sunshine said when no one else was in the dorm room.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Why don't we check it out now?" Serena answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They left the sitting room and went into their bedroom. They knelt down next to Willow's bed and pulled out the box.  
  
"Wait a minute. Didn't Willow say only six people in the world was able to open this? What if we can't open it?"  
  
"That's a good question, Sunshine. Give me the box, Serena." Willow said, walking out of the shadows.  
  
Serena and Sunshine jumped to their feet.  
  
"Give me the box, Serena," Willow said again. "As I said, only six people on this planet can open this box." Willow opened the box. "I am one of them, as you can see." She closed the box and handed it to Sunshine. "Open it, Sunshine."  
  
Sunshine took the box from Willow and flipped the clips open. Then she opened the box. Serena looked on with no expression on her face or in her eyes.  
  
Sunshine's eyes lit with excitement as the box opened. "So, like you, I'm another who can open this box?"  
  
"Yes, Sunshine. Close the box and latch it just like I had it and hand it to Serena, please."  
  
Sunshine latches the box and hands it to Serena. Serena keeps her eyes on Willow as she opens the box. She closes it up without looking at the staff and hands the box to Willow.  
  
With her Slayer sense, Serena feels something from Willow, but she can't tell what it is.  
  
Willow places the box under the bed and leaves the room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Serena met Raye and Lita in the hallway for one of their morning classes.  
  
"Serena, Raye and I tried opening that box of Willow's this morning. The clasps unclasped, but the box didn't open." Lita said, frowning. "Did you get a chance to try?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Serena said, then lied to them, "but it wouldn't open for me, either," not wanting to hurt their feelings.  
  
Raye and Lita walked away with frowns on their faces.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later . . . .  
  
Serena was laying on the ground studying (yes, actually studying). Suddenly, a monster appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The monster had four horns coming out of its head.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled. (Instead of a broach on her school uniform, it now hangs from a chain around her neck.)  
  
After she transformed, she calls the others over the communicator. Serena stalled the monster with a few choice "Slayer" punches, knowing the others would be there in a second.  
  
As soon as the others arrived, they started taking "Sailor" shots at the monster, but none of their powers would work.  
  
From out of nowhere, they hear a voice yell, "Eternity Blast!"  
  
A beam of blue-white light shot at the monster, and he disintegrated. The Scouts looked up quickly, hoping to see their mysterious helper, but the person was nowhere in sight.  
  
*** 


	4. June of 1999

June of 1999  
  
It was the end of the first term. The students at the college were allowed to stay in their dorm rooms, as long as they didn't cause trouble.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Willow decided to stay in Tokyo. One day, Willow, with her sensitive hearing, heard them planning a meeting for that night. To be able to attend the meeting, yet not be detected, she had to contact a friend.  
  
Willow got her staff out of it's box.  
  
'Eternity Teleport! Take me to Aradia!'  
  
***  
  
Serena had just come to the room and opened the door and stared as Willow disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Willow was transported to the Blind Maiden's home.  
  
As Willow walked up to Aradia, the blind, nineteen year old witch called out.  
  
"Hello, Willow. How are you today?"  
  
Willow smiled her gentle smile. "How do you do that?"  
  
Aradia ignored her question. "You have come for something. An invisibility spell?"  
  
"Yes. Do you have one?"  
  
"No, I don't, but go here. These people will give you what you need." Aradia gave her the address.  
  
Willow thanked the young witch and teleported to the location Aradia had given to her.  
  
***  
  
Poppy, Thea, Akilna, and Blaise were working in the store Grandma Harman used to run.  
  
Suddenly, right in front of them, a girl appeared. They knew that there was someting wierd about this person.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for a Thea, Blaise, and Akilna Harman and a *Poppy Rasmussen?"  
  
"Yes, we are them," Blaise spoke. She had long black hair. "Who are you?" 'What are you?'  
  
"My name is Willow Hannigan and I will tell you what I am only in private."  
  
"Follow me," Thea said, and led them to a teaching room. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Aradia sent me to you. Now watch. Eternity Power!"  
  
A flash of deep red light went through the room. When Willow stood in front of the quartet again, she was Sailor Eternity.  
  
Poppy gasped. "You're a Sailor Scout? But how come the others never told me about you?"  
  
Akilna stood quietly, not talking.  
  
"Because no one, but **six people knew of me before now. Now there are ten. I am part lamia and part human, but I need an invisibility spell, that can be taken off at any time, to get some information."  
  
"That's easy," Blaise commented. She, Thea, Akilna, and Poppy start to go around the store, collecting the ingredients for the spell.  
  
They performed the spell and Willow disappeared, yet they knew she was still there, because they could feel her.  
  
"Now," Thea said, as James, Poppy's husband and soulmate, walked in, "go back to Tokyo."  
  
"Who were you just talking to?" James asked, obviously confused.  
  
***  
  
That night, Willow arrived in the conference room before anyone (of course, no one could see her).  
  
They all filed into the room. Surprisingly, the Outer Scouts were also there. When everyone arrived, Serena started the meeting.  
  
"I received a call from a friend. His name is Rain. This name means nothing to you, but it does to me. He's 815-years-old. He needs help in Amerca. It will be a really dangerous trip and the people staying here need to protect Tokyo."  
  
Willow had stiffened when Rain's name was mentioned. She had gasped when she heard how old he was. It had to be him! The most powerful druid in the world. He was also known as the Lord High Arch Druid.  
  
"I have already decided who is going and who is staying." Serena continued on, looking at the Outer Scouts. "You four are staying here. Try to find out who this new Scout is. The rest of us have to be ready to leave in a split second." Serena got up and walked out of the room, knowing she might die.  
  
***  
  
'Since I now have a psychic link with Serena,' Willow thought that night, after creating the link, 'I will know when she's at the point of her greatest fear.' Willow put her bleeding wrist to her mouth and went to tell Aradia what was going on, knowing Serena would be okay for that night.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Aradia? What do you think of my plan?" Willow asked. When Willow had come in, Aradia had looked sad. Aradia still had a forlorn look on her face and spoke quietly.  
  
"Grandma Harman's chosen one has disappeared."  
  
"What! Akilna, the daughter of -" Willow yelled.  
  
"No. Grandma Harman might have told you who Akilna's parents are, but she didn't tell me."  
  
Willow quieted down. "Yes, ma'am." She was always quiet and complacent with people close to her.  
  
***  
  
When Willow got back to the college the next day, Serena and the rest of the Inner Scouts were in the sitting room talking about Rain.  
  
When Willow walked into the room, there was silence.  
  
'They're talking about the fight with Rain.' Willow thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, guys," she says and walks into the kitchen. "What are you planning to do later?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Raye asks as Willow throws herself into a chair, not spilling a drop of the drink in her hand.  
  
"Well, I know of a club in town. Its not very well known. So? What do you think?"  
  
The Inner Scouts look at each other.  
  
"Sure. Can we bring Darien with us?" Serena asks.  
  
Willow smiles, "Why not."  
  
***  
  
Later, at The Tomb . . . .  
  
As Sunshine walks into the club, she sees black curtains, flashing lights, and dark cryptic music. 'I know this place, but from where?' Suddenly she remembers. The Chosen! Sunshine looked around, knowing she would find them.  
  
"Serena! Quinn and Rashel are over there." Lita and Amy shrieked.  
  
Willow followed the girls over to Quinn and Rashel (now a vampire).  
  
***  
  
'Rashel? Do you feel anything?' Quinn asked his soulmate mentally.  
  
Suddenly, he and Rashel snap their heads to the door.  
  
'How did they find this place?' Rashel asked Quinn in thought, talking about the Inner Scouts and Darien.  
  
'That's how.' Quinn said, looking Willow right in the eyes.  
  
'Quinn! Rashel!' Willow's voice cut through the mental brick walls they had constructed like butter.  
  
'How did you do that?' Quinn lashed out harshly. Rashel looked bewildered at all this.  
  
'I am as old as Thierry is. Don't tell them what I am. They don't know. We'll talk later.' Willow spoke hastily.  
  
Quinn didn't like it, but he grinned devilishly at the others. "What's been going on? Haven't heard from you guys lately. Why not?"  
  
"We've been busy. How -" Raye said, then, suddenly the Inner Scouts, and Darien vanished.  
  
"Where the h*ll did they go?" Quinn yelled at Willow.  
  
Willow spoke quietly and with authority. "They have gone to meet Rain. Go now and help your friends."  
  
"We've been in this battle already. We were looking for them. I'm sorry for yelling." Quinn mumbled, hating himself for apologizing.  
  
Willow smiled gently. She waved her left hand over her right and her Eternity Staff appeared. "Eternity Staff! Teleport them to the Scouts!" And Rashel, her long, dark hair and green eyes, and Quinn, his black hair and deep soul-filled eyes disappeared to the place where the teams would be meeting.  
  
"Good luck, my friends," Willow whispered, then disappeared herself.  
  
***  
  
Two days after the Inner Scouts disappeared, a monster appeared. That one, the Outer Scouts could take care of. But, after a few monsters, they couldn't anymore.  
  
Sailor Eternity started to put in a regular appearance.  
  
One day, after a battle, the Outer Scouts surrounded her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus, a. k. a. Amara Ten'ou, asked, knowing she vaguely recognized this girl.  
  
"My name's Sailor Eternity," she said with a smile. "Eternity Teleport!" She teleported behind Sailor Uranus. "You will know who I am soon enough. Eternity Teleport!," and teleported to the dorm room.  
  
***  
  
Smoke pulled a small pendant from inside his suit. It was made of a burgundy colored metal with the symbol for eternity*** on it. For once his mind and his heart wandered. He watched the sunset and something fell from his face. Another joined it and as the sun set, he slipped the pendant back into his suit, stood, and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Far, far away, Willow Hannigan pulled out a pendant shaped exactly like Smoke's. "Eternity separated us and Sailor Eternity will bring us together again." Quietly, in her darkened dorm room, she wept.  
  
***  
  
The next day, while Willow was reading in bed, she felt Serena's worst fear.  
  
"Eternity Power!" Eternity's suit formed around her. "Eternity Teleport! To Serena!"  
  
***  
  
The battle was getting worse. Lucius stood over Sailor Moon, ready to kill her. Jet and Smoke tried to get to her.  
  
Suddenly, Lusius stopped. Standing beside Sailor Moon was Sailor Eternity, staff in hand. Smoke stared. He had thought she'd died when the other Scouts had in the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Eternity Blast!" the girl called. "Everybody!" Everyone in the temple looked at her. "Remember who you were, who you are, what you are, and who you will be. Eternity Teleport!" 'It's their fight now.'  
  
"Who the h*ll was that?" Logan called out.  
  
"I don't know," Jet said, then grinned maliciously, "but now its my f*cking turn."  
  
"Jet." The energy axe in his hands disappeared.  
  
"Energy." Electricity crackled around his hands.  
  
"Blade." Bolts of lightning crashed through the roof.  
  
"Summon!" He screamed as the sword sliced through the sky and stabbed into the ground in front of him. It was a short katana-like blade, crackling with Jet's ultimate Dark Power.  
  
"Ha," he laughed as he pulled out the sword and Lucius began to get up.  
  
***  
  
  
*Poppy and James got married after Serena found out she was the Slayer  
**Smoke, Grandma Harman, Thierry, Queen Serenity, Aradia, and Rain  
***(see http://www.angelfire.com/mb/SailorSun later for a picture of what the pendant looks like, pasted on Sailor Eternity and Smoke's page. 


	5. Fall of 1999

Fall of 1999  
It had been two days since the Scouts had returned from the fight between good and evil. Everyone, Inner and Outer Scouts, were resting and Sailor Eternity was keeping a watch over all of Tokyo.  
***  
Two weeks later, everyone was rested up again and the Dark Stone Scouts had come for a visit.  
  
Five minutes in the dorm room and the wall exploded.  
  
Floating outside the hole in the wall is . . . Rubeus!  
  
"I thought we had defeated you, Rubeus!" Raye screamed.  
  
"You thought so, but I got off my ship before it exploded and I've been lying in wait all these years."  
  
"Yeah, Rubeus," a voice calls quietly from the shadows, "you were just being a coward." It's Willow with her staff in hand! But . . . what's up with her mouth?  
  
Smoke, in his human form, walks over to her and gets down on one knee in front of Willow. "My lady."  
  
"Arise, Lord Smoke. It is good to see you again." Willow gives Rubeus a wide smile and we finally realize that her eyes have gone a shiny black, her facial features are more refined, and her canines are now elongated. "Serena, Inner Scouts, Outer Scouts, and Dark Stones! Transform!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power," "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Solar Star Crystal Power," "Pluto Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Uranus Planet Power," "Saturn Planet Power," "Jet Armor Up," "Onyx Gemstone Transform," "*Jupiter Witch Bands Power!"  
  
They all transform and Willow calls out, "Eternity Staff! Bring to us Sailor Earth and the Gemstone Scouts!"  
  
Instantly, they appear in their Sailor suits.  
  
"Now," Willow says, "it's my turn. Eternity Power!"  
  
As she transforms, the different groups of people have different expressions on their faces. The Inner and Outer Scouts have bewilderment and surprise. Willow is the mysterious Scout? The Gemstones have happiness that there is still another Scout. The Dark Stone Scouts don't look at all impressed, but, once Sailor Eternity comes out, Smoke calls out to her.  
  
"Finally came out of your shell, Eternity? It's good to see you again." He grinned devilishly.  
  
Eternity returned the grin. "Leaders! Get ready!"  
  
Sailor Moon, Pluto, and Emerald took their marks.  
  
"Moon Sceptre . . ."  
  
"Dead . . ."  
  
"Life . . ."  
  
"Elimination!"  
  
"Scream!"  
  
"Drain!"  
  
These inflicted minor wounds to Rubeus, although he healed quickly.  
  
"Thunder and Earth, now!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak . . ."  
  
"Jupiter Ultima . . ."  
  
"Lotus . . ."  
  
"World . . ."  
  
"Earth Supreme . . ."  
  
"Revolution!"  
  
"Shards!"  
  
"Shriek!"  
  
"Shaking!"  
  
"Element Attack!"  
  
For all of them the power was immense, but not enough.  
  
"Sailor Sun, do it!"  
  
"Ultimate . . ." a fireball appears in her hands, "Solar Fireball . . ." the fireball grows to swell around her, "Attack!"  
  
Rubeus smiles and blocks the fireball.  
  
"Charming. You singed my fingernails."  
  
"Darkstones!" Eternity called.  
  
"Onyx Smoke Screen!" a screen forms around her and Jet.  
  
"Jet Energy Staff . . ." his staff starts to glow with a lot of energy, "Discharge!"  
  
Rubeus, knowing he can't block this attack, his reflexes excellent, dodges the attack.  
  
"Gemstones! Use your Gemstone Blast! Sailor Moon! Start the Solar System Blast! I have to prepare something!"  
  
Sailor Eternity gets ready for her most powerful and destructive attack.  
  
The attacks that the Scouts and Gemstones perform on Rubeus wound him little, if any.  
  
While this is going on, Eternity is envisioning all the Scouts in their Princess forms.  
  
Serena and Sunshine in their white and gold princess dresses. Amy in light blue. Raye in red. Lita and Akilna in green. Mina in orange. Haruka in dark blue, Michiru in aqua green, Setsuna in dark blood red, and Hotaru in purple. Elisabeth in blue and green. The Scouts wore their tiaras.  
  
Raksha in green and white. Amber in orange and white. Cherry in blue and white. Fire in red and white and Purity in black and white.  
  
Valerie in a black and green dress with a necklace around her neck, an onyx stone connecting the ends of the two chains. Demitri in a black and red suit with a cape. His gauntlets glowing with dark energy. Smoke was in a dark gray suit with a cape connected with a black diamond amulett.  
  
Finally, herself. She wore a deep burgundy dress. On her right hand was a gold calladah, the stone a deep garnet. In her left hand was her staff with all the Scouts' symbols on it.  
  
"Scouts! Gemstones! Darkstones! Call forth your powers!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" A pink beam enters the orb of Thesulah on Willow's staff.  
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!" A yellow beam enters the orb.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" A blue beam enters the orb.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" A red beam enters the orb.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" A green beam enters the orb.  
  
"Earth Star Power!" A blue and green beam enters the orb.  
  
"Jupiter Witch Bands Power!" A dark green beam enters the orb.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" An orange beam enters the orb.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" A dark blue beam enters the orb.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" An aqua green beam enters the orb.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" A purple beam enters the orb.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" A dark red beam enters the orb.  
  
"Emerald Gemstone Transform!" A green and white beam enters the orb.  
  
"Topaz Gemstone Transform!" An orange and white beam enters the orb.  
  
"Ruby Gemstone transform!" A red and white beam enters the orb.  
  
"Sapphire Gemstone Transform!" A blue and white beam enters the orb.  
  
"Diamond Gemstone Transform!" A white and black beam enters the orb.  
  
"Jet Armor Up!" A red and black beam enters the orb.  
  
"Onyx Gemstone Transform!" A green and black beam enters the orb.  
  
Smoke closes his eyes and concentrates. A beam of black enters the orb.  
  
As they all call out their powers, their symbol on the staff glows.  
  
Willow opens her eyes.   
  
As she calls out the name of the attack, the Orb of Thesulah glows blinding!  
  
"Eternity! Ultra! Beam! Shatter!" As she calls this attack, the power of all twenty Scouts rush through her.  
  
Suddenly, Rain is standing behind her.  
  
"Power Amplification!" Rain screams and the power inside Willow grows tenfold.  
  
Finally, Willow points her staff at Rubeus. Rubeus, paralyzed, can't move as the beam of rainbow light strikes and disintegrates him.  
***  
Everyone turns to Willow and she collapses to the floor.  
  
"I'll see you soon, my friends." Willow whispers and teleports herself to a place to heal and rest.  
***  
"Where did she go?!" Serena screams at Smoke.  
  
"To heal. All of our power was running through her at one time and with Rain's amplification incantation," Smoke glares at the Druid and he shrugs, "the power was multiplied by ten."  
  
Darien speaks for the first time, his arms around Serena. "Think of the power of the Silver Crystal, sweetheart. Now, multiply that by one-hundred."  
  
Serena's face pales. "Oh, I hope she's okay."  
***  
It took about a month and a half for Willow to heal.  
  
She and Smoke spent a lot of time together, grinning most of the time from the disgust they felt radiating from Jet. Ellie stopped him from dwelling on that thought too much, though.  
***   
  



End file.
